Digital map information/data is now available that provides a rich set of information/data regarding the location of buildings, topographies, vegetation, structures, roadways, etc. For example, digital map information/data provides a detailed picture of road geometries and/or road attributes. In some instances, it may be desirable to determine a distance-based score (and/or other types of scores) based on the road geometry provided by digital map information/data. For example, it may be desired to determine a noise score by summing the noise contribution of roads within the vicinity of a house or building. However, noise from a particular section of road dissipates as the inverse of the square of the distance from that particular section of road. Thus, each particular section of road provides a different level of noise contribution to the total noise score at the house or building. Therefore, determining a noise score by summing up the noise contribution of roads within the vicinity of a house is not straight forward and is computationally expensive.
Accordingly, there is a technical need in the art for improved technical methods, apparatuses, systems, computer program products, and/or the like for determining a distance-based score (and/or other types of scores), such as a noise score, and/or an approximation thereof, for example, that is computationally efficient.